The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly, to memory clouds.
Many of the devices used by people on a daily basis have limited storage capacity. As people use their personal electronic devices to create and gather data, such as taking pictures with a smartphone, the limitations of local storage space become apparent. Transferring data to public cloud services may make data vulnerable to malefactors.